The Truth Will Come Out
by BabyBlueAura
Summary: E+T Eriol loves Tomoyo, and same wit Tomoyo but they cant tell each other. Then one day a new guy comes and tries to take Tomoyo away....I dont feel like telling more. you hab to read the story. Hehe
1. The New Guy

Italics- author's note  
  
Bold- Thoughts  
  
Eriol loves Tomoyo and same wit Tomoyo, but they cant tell each other, but one day a guy comes to take tomoyo away from him but there is also something weird goin on wit him. ( sorry if this story is bad but this is my first fic)  
  
Ch. 1 The New Kid  
  
Tomoyo was walking down the corner where she and Sakura meets to go to school. As usual shes a bit late. The gang is now 14 and it has been peaceful here since Sakura changed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Soon Tomoyo heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Ohayo Daidouji-san." Eriol came up to her with the same warm welcoming smile he always has on him.  
  
"Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun." She looked up at him with a gentle smile. She gazed into his blue eyes and thought how beautiful they looked with the same sparkle in them.  
  
"You still have a thing with my eyes, don't you Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo faintly blushed "Maybe I might," trying to sound sarcastic.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan, Ohayo Eriol-kun." Sakura was running up to the corner with a smile no one can ignore.  
  
"Ohayo," Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.  
  
The three of them walked to school together and went into the class room. Sakura greeted all of her friends (I don't feel like naming them) and went to Syoaran. (Ooh, I forgot to mention that they have been together eversince they confessed their love to each other.)  
  
"Ohayo Syoaron-kun," she smiled and gave him a hug. As usual he blushed. (awww. how cute ( )  
  
"Aww, look, you're blushing cute descendant."  
  
"Shut up Hiiragizawa." Syoaron gave him the death glare.  
  
All Eriol gave him was a smile. He had so much fun teasing his descendant.  
  
' They looked so kawaii together.' Tomoyo smiled and stood next to Eriol.  
  
Eriol looked beside him and realize that Tomoyo had leaned on him.  
  
'She looks so beautiful. 'sigh' If only I could tell her how I really feel'  
  
Tomoyo then realize what she did and blushed. She looked at him and said "Gomen-nasai Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
"It's ok Daidouji-san." He smiled at her and his eyes sparkling through his glasses.  
  
'He is so nice and cute. I wish I could tell him how I really feel about him. Ugh..why does it seem so hard just to say 'I love you'.'  
  
She looked at Syoaron and Sakura and thought how happy they looked. She frowned and put her head down. Eriol saw the sudden change of emotion.  
  
"Daidouji-san, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh umm..yeah, I'm ok."  
  
Eriol was starting to worry about Tomoyo. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to read her mind, incase it will upset her.  
  
"Sit down class" the sensei came in. "Today we have a new student."  
  
A boy with neat light brown hair with blue eyes with a tint of green came in.  
  
"Ohayo, my name is Yoowan Konoshari." He bowed in front of the class.  
  
"Hmm., where should we put you. Ah yes. How about behind Daidouji Tomoyo. Can you please raise your hand?"  
  
Tomoyo raised her hand and looked at the boy.  
  
'Why does he look familiar.'  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, my name is Tomoyo Daijouji."  
  
He gave her a smile, "My name is Yoowan Konoshari, but you can call me Yoowan."  
  
"Its ok. I'll just call you Konoshari-kun."  
  
Eriol heard the conversation and felt a bit jealous. But then he felt a blood red aura coming from him. ( yes the evil kind)  
  
'Maybe I should check him out.'  
  
He tried to go into his mind to see who he really was, but then Yoowan turned and glared at him.  
  
'Don't even think about it Hiiragizawa, or should I say Clow Reed' Eriol heard a voice in his head that gave him a chill down his spine.  
  
He looked at Yoowan in surprise and Yoowan gave him a smirk.  
  
'How did he know that I was trying to read his mind. Only Sakura and Syoaron could feel it, and how did he know I was the reincarnation of Clow Reed.'  
  
He knew there was something wrong about the new kid, and he was going to find out.  
  
I'll write up Ch.2 as soon as possible. Tell me if you like it ok. 


	2. The Mysterious Person

Chapter 2 The Mysterious Person  
  
It has been a week since Yoowan has been here. Even thought Tomoyo became friends with him, he still didn't trust him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was lunch time and everyone was eating outside under the Sakura Tree (which they always do). Eriol was keeping an eye on Yoowan incase he did something unusual. He was always so serious around Yoowan (which is so not like him), and Syoaron noticed this a while ago.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, what's up with you these days."  
  
"What do you mean cute desendant?" trying to act normal.  
  
"You don't fool me one bit Hiiragizawa. Seriously, whats wrong?"  
  
He looked up and saw Tomoyo sitting next to Yoowan and laughing. He frowned and looked down. Syoaron saw this.  
  
"Does it have to do something with Tomoyo?"  
  
" 'sigh'.., Syoaron, have you felt anything strange ever since Konoshari came?"  
  
Syoaron looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"When Konoshari came, I felt a red aura coming from him. I tried to find out who he really was, but he sensed me and blocked me. He also knows I'm Clow Reed."  
  
"But how. You know only those who have powerful powers can sense an block you."  
  
"I know..'sigh'. But I wonder why he's here."  
  
Syoaron and Eriol looked at Yoowan who was next to Tomoyo. Now that Syoaron heard this, he remembered feeling something when Yoowan came.  
  
"Do you think Sakura felt it too?" Syoaron looked at Eriol waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell her. She already gained a friendship with Konoshari."  
  
Syoaron agreed and looked at Sakura who was also laughing with the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol was walking back to his mansion when something caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a gold flower whick looked like a plum blossom. It reminded him of Tomoyo so he put it in his pocket and continued walking.  
  
'I'll give it to Tomoyo. It will look so beautiful on her.'  
  
Which Eriol didn't know was that there was someone watching over him.  
  
"Please take care of my dear Tomoyo." Then he disappeared.  
  
Eriol sensed this and he turned around, searching for the source. When he didn't find anything, he was confused.  
  
'I wonder what that was.' Eriol walked away as if nothing happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark room with nothing to light it but a candle. There was some chantings going on.  
  
"I will get your light Tomoyo, if it's the last thing I do." He started to laugh evily, then started chanting again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo's house She looked into her mirror and sighed.  
  
'Eriol-kun.' She thought of him that whole night before she peacefully fell asleep.  
  
When she was sleeping, so one appeared next to her.  
  
"I miss you so much Tomoyo-chan."  
  
The same person who was with Eriol before kissed Tomoyo on the forehead. She shrugged a little but a little smile came up.  
  
"Take care of yourself. I love you."  
  
Then like before he disappeared. 


	3. Confession

Ch. 3 Confession  
  
~~~~Weekend~~~~  
  
It was Saturday and the gang was planning to go to the amusement park together.  
  
'ring..ring.ring' "Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa residence."  
  
"Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
He who the voice belonged to right away.  
  
"So what brings you to call me Daijoudi-san."  
  
"Me and the gang are going to the amusement tomorrow. I would really love it if you come too. Please."  
  
"Who's going."  
  
"Oh, Sakura, Syoaron, me and Yoowan."  
  
As soon as he heard his name gave him the chills. Now he had to go to keep an eye on him in case he does something out of the ordinary.  
  
"Ok, I'll go Daijoudi-san."  
  
"Yeah!! Ok, we'll all meet at Syoaron's apartment do Wei can give us a ride at 10:00, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok. See you then."  
  
"Bye" "Bye"  
  
"They hung up.  
  
Next Morning  
  
They all met in front of Syoaron's apartment like they have planned.  
  
"Ohayo everyone." Tomoyo looked around and saw that Eriol wasn't there yet.  
  
"Where's Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"How nice. You care about me Daijoudi-san."  
  
Eriol came up from behind and startled her, but she was happy that he was here.  
  
"Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Now that we're all here lets go." Yoowan was impatient about leaving.  
  
"Ok then, lets go."  
  
When they reached the amusement park, they were all too excited to wait, except for Yoowan, who seemed to be staring at Tomoyo.  
  
"Lets go on the roller coaster." Sakura grabbed Syoaron's arm and ran off ahead.  
  
"Wait up Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo tried to keep up until someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hold it right there Tomoyo." She turned around and saw Yoowan with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Let me go Konoshari-kun. We have to catch up." When he saw that Eriol and the others were way ahead of them, he pulled Tomoyo behind a tent.  
  
"What are you doing!" Yoowan started to chant a spell and everything started to get dark for Tomoyo.  
  
"Now you're under my control."  
  
Eriol felt the aura again. He felt it coming from behind him. He turned around and found that Tomoyo and Yoowan wasn't behind him. He became scared of what Yoowan will do to Tomoyo so he ran back looking for Tomoyo as fast as he could, following the aura.  
  
When he finally found them, he found Tomoyo kissing Yoowan passionately.  
  
He felt heart broken. When they stopped, Yoowan looked straight at Eriol with an evil grin. "You lost the battle Hiiragizawa."  
  
When he leaned over to kiss Tomoyo again, Eriol grabbed her and took her.  
  
"Let go of me Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"Tomoyo, whats wrong with you." He looked into her purple eyes and found that it wasn't full of excitement anymore. No. Now they were empty.  
  
"Let go of me now! I hate you."  
  
"No!"  
  
At that instant, Tomoyo slapped him arcross the face, hard. Then she ran off, leaving Eriol standing there confused and heart broken.  
  
He walked to the roller coaster in where Sakura and Syoaron were riding.  
  
When they finally came off, he found Syoaron pale white. (forgot to tell you that he hates roller coasters)  
  
"Wasn't that fun!"  
  
"uh..yeah."  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun." She looked around. "Where's Tomoyo and Yoowan.?"  
  
At the sound of her name, he fell into pieces.  
  
"Hey everyone." Yoowan came over, with Tomoyo on his arm.  
  
Syoaron knew there was something wrong with this picture. He looked at Eriol who was looking down not bothering to look up. Then he felt something, He looked around and found that it was coming from Tomoyo. It was an evil feeling, but it seemed a bit light so it was difficult to sense.  
  
He looked at Eriol and wondered if he sensed it. Then he thought that he was cought in his emotions and knew that he couldn't concentrate his power to sense it.  
  
"Hiiragizawa. I need to talk to you." Eriol looked up at Syoaron and nodded.  
  
"What do you want desendant."  
  
"Eriol, I know you love her." He saw Eriol look down again. "I know you're lost in your emotions for her, but concentrate your powers." Eriol looked up at him confused but agreed.  
  
Then Eriol sensed something evil and found that it was coming from Tomoyo. Then he looked at Syoaron.  
  
Syoaron nodded. "Tomoyo is being controlled. I'm surprised you didn't sense it earlier."  
  
"Thank you." He smirked. "Cute desendant."  
  
"You owe me Hiiragizawa."  
  
Now that Eriol knew, he was going to get Tomoyo back to her normal self, no matter what.  
  
It was 6 o'clock and time to leave.  
  
They al went home, except for Eriol, who was following Tomoyo.  
  
When they reached her mansion, Eriol hid behind one of the trees to wait until Tomoyo came out to her backyard.  
  
20 minutes later, Tomoyo came out dressed in her night gown. She looked up at the moon, which made her skin seem like glowed. Eriol stared at her for a while, and then came out.  
  
"What are you doing here Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo growled at him. Even though Eriol knew she was being controlled, it still hurt him to see her like this.  
  
"I came here for you."  
  
"Well don't try, because I'm already in love with Yoowan, and I always hated you."  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"She turned around to face Eriol. "You have no right to call me by my first name."  
  
"Yes I do, and I know you don't love Yoowan."  
  
"Of course I do. I swear upon the ummm.." It was too late. He has kissed Tomoyo.  
  
She was shocked at first and tried to pull back, but something was holding her back.  
  
Eriol felt the evil from Tomoyo rising. Soon, she was kissing him back. Eriol deepened the kiss and she accepted.  
  
Slowly, they broke their kiss.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo."  
  
"I love you too Eriol."  
  
Then like before, they kissed again, but this time, more deeply.  
  
"Damn you, Hiiragizawa. I would've gotten what I wanted if it wasn't for you. But the war's not over yet. No, it way from over."  
  
Finally, Eriol and Tomoyo stopped kissing and looked at each other. Then Tomoyo leaned against Eriol's chest and cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry Eriol-kun, I'm so sorry."  
  
Eriol lifted her chin. "It's not your fault Tomoyo-chan."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She was amazed how warm she was in his arms. Then she brought out a gentle smile. Eriol was glad to see that smile of hers again. It made him happy.  
  
Then they looked into each others eyes once more and kissed each other passionately.  
  
(I know I know, there's a lot of kissing. But what do you expect. Their in love. Heheheh) 


	4. Tomoyo's Past

Ch. 4 Tomoyo's Past The night before a Tomoyo broke free of the spell of Yoowan, thanks to Eriol. Now on with the story.  
  
Eriol's House  
  
" Tomoyo, are you sure you don't remember anything after that?"  
  
"I told you already, Eriol- kun. Yoowan dragged me behind a tent and that's all I remember. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, its just that I'm scared something will happen to you."  
  
"I know that." Tomoyo looked at Eriol and gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"You always know how to get the best of me, don't you Tomoyo."  
  
"I have my ways. (giggles)"  
  
Eriol just loved to see Tomoyo laughing. It makes always makes him feel better inside.  
  
"Ahhhhhh. Master Eriol. HHHEELLPP!!!!" Spinel was in the grasp of Naruku, who was trying to stuff a piece of cake in his mouth.  
  
"Oh come on Suppi- chan. Its time for your daily sugar treatment."  
  
" 'sigh', Excuse me Tomoyo." Eriol got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, and though of Spinel Sun and Nakuru of how they actually can live with each other.  
  
Then she caught something slightly glowing in the chest cabinet. It was a necklace that looked like a plum blossom. (Remember the one that Eriol picked up. Yeah that's the one.)  
  
She picked it up and it started to glow even more, Then she fell in a trance.  
  
~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~  
  
"Naruku, let go of Spinel."  
  
She let go and Spinel gasped for air.  
  
Then he felt an aura coming from the living room.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol ran to the living room followed by Spinel and Naruku.  
  
They found Tomoyo glowing, as well as the necklace.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wake up!" But it was no use. He started to get worried and tried to use his magic to break the spell, but didn't work. But there was also something with the aura coming from the necklace that didn't seem evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's Thoughts~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was white and empty. Tomoyo started getting scared and wondered where everyone was.  
  
"Eriol! Where are you!" She was about to start crying when she heard a voice.  
  
"Don't be scared Tomoyo, your safe here." A man came out and looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite remember.  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"I see you haven't gotten your full memory back. Even so, you still look beautiful."  
  
"What do you mean? Where am I?"  
  
"Wait and I will show you."  
  
The whole scenery changed. Now they were at a beautiful place long ago.  
  
Then two people came out. One of them looked like the man next to her and the other..  
  
"'gasp' She looks like me."  
  
"Its because she is you." Tomoyo looked at him confused.  
  
--------- In the scenery---------  
  
Tomoyo and Mashuri were best friends ever since their childhood. They were almost like family and love each other in that way. Tomoyo told Mashuri everything that bothered her and all her deepest secrets, especially the necklace the powers it had.  
  
"So you're saying that your necklace is like the light of the universe?" asked Mashuri.  
  
"Well kinda, it give great power to that who finds out how to unlock it. My father was about to tell me but he died before he could. Now I must find out how to unlock it so our world can be safe."  
  
Tomoyo trusted Mashuri that he will tell no one about the light.  
  
But they didn't know that Yoowan was watching and listening to them. He was a sorcerer who wanted all the power and he knew how to unlock it.  
  
When Mashuri left Tomoyo by the Lake of Rebirth (a legend says that if your soul jump into the lake, you will be reborn in a different time and all your memory will be locked in your subconscious, and only something from your past life can awaken it) Yoowan came out.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo my darling."  
  
"I told you before, we have nothing between us."  
  
"You broke my heart. You know hat I love you (he is just acting) "  
  
"Well I don't, so stop it and don't talk to me aga....OW, you're hurting me!"  
  
Yoowan grabbed her and held her so tight that she couldn't breathe.  
  
He whispered into her ear. "Give me the light or I'll kill you."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "Ho..how do you know about it."  
  
"I have my ways." He gripped her necklace and pulled it off her neck and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"Come and get it."  
  
Tomoyo tried to grab the necklace back, but he was too fast for her.  
  
"I will not give it back to you. It is useless to you when you do not have a drop of magic in your blood."  
  
"It was my father's and he was a great sorcerer!"  
  
"Yes, but a weak one. He married a mortal and didn't want his powers anymore so he used up his powers to make this." He showed the necklace. "Pitiful he was, letting his emotions get to him like that. Then they got you, a weak but beautiful mortal. Thinking that you will be able to open the lock and gain the power that he use to have. But he never thought that you needed at least some magic to open this."  
  
Tomoyo started to get angry, so she pushed him into the lake and he finally let go of the necklace, but then he dragged her down with him.  
  
The Lake of Rebirth started to glow and they both disappeared.  
  
Mashuri came out too late. He saw Yoowan and Tomoyo outside his window and he tried to get to her A.S.A.P, but wasn't fast enough.  
  
"TOMOYO! Where are you!" He knew that Tomoyo fell into the lake because there were still strong ripples in the water. He was about to drop to his knees and cry but he saw the necklace at the edge of the lake.  
  
"I will find you again Tomoyo, even if I have to use all my magic to keep my memory in order to find you."(yes he is also a sorcerer too)  
  
He said an incantation, put the necklace around his neck, and jumped into the lake.  
  
' I will find you, if it's the last thing I do. '  
  
------Back to Tomoyo-----  
  
"I remember now."  
  
She looked back at the man next to her.  
  
"Mashuri," she was starting to cry and hugged him. "I missed you so."  
  
"Don't worry I'm here for you. But I believe that you have someone outside worring about you.  
  
"Eriol - kun."  
  
He nodded. "It's time to go back."  
  
Mashuri started to chant and everything started to go blurry again.  
  
-------At Eriol's living room------  
  
Then soon Tomoyo got out of the trance and Eriol caught her.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you ok?!"  
  
"Eriol- kun." Tomoyo put the necklace in his hand and fainted.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Then he looked and the necklace and wondered if it had something to do with what is going on. 


	5. Best Friends

Chapter 5 Best Friends  
  
Sorry pepz that it took me so long to update this story. I last stopped when Tomoyo went out of her trance and fainted.  
  
On with the Story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Eriol's Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo woke up from a good night's sleep and feels more refreshed than before. Then she saw Eriol on a chair next to her bed sleeping.  
  
She giggled at the site.  
  
'Eriol lookes so cute when he's sleeping.'  
  
Tomoyo got up and went over to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun, Eriol-kun, wake up."  
  
He slowly started to open his eyes until he saw Tomoyo's slender figure.  
  
"Tomoyo, Daijoubu deska. You shouldn't be up right now."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." She gave Eriol a reassuring smile telling that everything was ok.  
  
Then something came into Eriol's head. "Tomoyo, what happened to you and that necklace last night?"  
  
"Eriol-kun...I have something to tell you."  
  
Tomoyo told the story about her past and Yoowan. (Read the 4th chapter to know the story) and also the mystery of the necklace which is also the light of the universe which belonged to her father.  
  
"So you see, I was never able to open the necklace because I was pushed into the Lake of Rebirth by Yoowan. Then we both came back in this time."  
  
Tomoyo put her head down and looked like she was about to cry. "And now, ..now...I still haven't found out how to open it. If I don't soon, the whole world will be in danger."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, but Eriol wiped it away and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll help you all the way and be by your side forever, no matter what the costs." A small blush started to form on his cheeks. "Aishiteru, Tomoyo ."  
  
"Eriol-kun. ....I.I." Eriol started to regret what he said.  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo. I understa.." Tomoyo hugged Eriol even harder, making it hard to breath for him.  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun, Aishiteru."  
  
Eriol looked into Tomoyo's purple eyes and Tomoyo into Eriol's sapphire eyes. There faces got closer to each other .....  
  
"Master Eriol, Tomoyo-chan, your both up." Naruku barged into the bedroom and hugged Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, you're okay. I was so worried!"  
  
"I.I'm fine, ummmm,...can you please let me go, it's hard to breath."  
  
"Oh, gomen."  
  
"I told you that they don't want to be disturbed." Spinel came in and went onto Tomoyo's lap.  
  
"I think you better excuse her. Oh , I forgot. Sakura and Syoaron is downstairs in the living room."  
  
"Really?!" Tomoyo got out of bed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Syoaron-kun, Ohayo!"  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Eriol followed behind Tomoyo and went to the living room. "Sakura-san, cute descendant, what brings you here."  
  
"No time for games Hiiragizawa." Syoaron looked at Eriol with a serious stare. "Me and Sakura sensed something yesterday, and it seemed like it was coming from your mansion...can you tell us what going on?"  
  
After he asked that question, Eriol looked at Tomoyo for approval. She just nodded her head and went to sit next to Eriol.  
  
"Sakura-chan.I never kept a secret from you, and I won't start now. You see, I had a past life and was reborn into this generation, but also with a family heirloom."  
  
Tomoyo started to tell the story, and all Syoaron and Sakura could do was listen in amazement.  
  
After Tomoyo finished the story, Sakura went up and went face to face with her, taking her hands.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, me and Syoaron will be there to help you.right Syoaran?"  
  
She looked over to Syoaron and he nodded.  
  
"I greatly appreciate it cute descendent." As always, Eriol was teasing Syoaron again.  
  
"Hn." Syoaron just turned his head and tried to ignore him.  
  
"OK, so we know that our enemy is Yoowan, which is strange, He seemed so kind and gentile." Sakura looks at the locket that was on the table. "And that is what we have to protect, or the world is doomed, am I right?"  
  
Eriol nodded in approval. "But this will be dangerous. We don't know how strong Yoowan is and what type of power he uses. He should already of found out that we know who he really is, so he will be trying his best to hide himself."  
  
"Then how are we supposed to find him. He might have a barrier up so we can't sense him."  
  
"Well cute descendent, that where Tomoyo comes in."  
  
They all look at Eriol with surprise, especially Tomoyo.  
  
"Na..na..nani?!....what are you talking about Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo was confused of how she could help them track down Yoowan. "I can't.I.I don't know how."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you're the only one who can control the locket , so it is you who can find Yoowan."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Here.." Eriol put the locket in her hand. "In this locket is your power. Clear your mind of everything. Then concentrate on Yoowan. If you find even the slightest trace of him, then he will be there,"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head, but still wasn't sure if it would work. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she cleared her mind of everything, except for Yoowan. Then a light started to surround her again.  
  
At first she didn't know what to do, and then she saw something. She concentrated harder now until finally she sensed him. She opened her eyes and the light started fading from around her. When she finally looked up to all of them, she smiled.  
  
"I know where he is." Tomoyo said this, with much confidence in her voice.  
  
Everyone else stared at her, then they started smiling back.  
  
"Then lets go." Eriol said. He was very eager to find Yoowan. He wanted to get rid of him before anyone gets hurt.  
  
"Yes, lets." Syoaron nodded his head, and at the same time a bit flattered that he had actually agreed with Eriol.  
  
Sakura went up to Tomoyo and hugged her.  
  
"Let's finish this.together." Sakura said with a caring voice. Tomoyo hugged back, and glad that she had such great friends. 


End file.
